To Cut a Wounded Heart
by Kaykoha Ayanithne
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and is about ready to give up...based on eps. 47-48


A/N: Okay, I know this is dark, but I've wanted to write something like this for a while…I've been feeling a lot of emotion myself lately, and thought this was a good way to get some of it out. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the poem, which I know doesn't rhyme with a good beat, but oh well, I tried. When I write FLASH, it's switching to a different scene. These are Kagome's thoughts from episodes 47 and 48. So that means BIG SPOILER. So if you don't like spoilers, then I wouldn't read this, just lettin' ya know! I know, I'm sure this has been done before, and truthfully I'm sure I'm not that creative in writing it, but oh well.   
  
To Cut A Wounded Heart  
  
STARING…JUST STANDING THERE  
  
WHAT I SAW TOO MUCH TOO MUCH TO BEAR  
  
EMBRACING HER WITH ALL YOUR LOVE  
  
IT HURTS TOO MUCH TO GIVE IT UP  
  
I LEFT, BUT NOT TO MAKE YOU WORRY  
  
I DIDN'T KNOW, I TRIED TO HURRY  
  
AND THEN MY WORLD CAME CRASHING DOWN  
  
YOU WITH HER IS WHAT I FOUND  
  
NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE  
  
MY HOPE JUST DIED OF BEING YOURS   
  
TEARS SATURATED WITH WHITE HOT PAIN  
  
MY BITTER SOUL, SO QUICK TO WANE   
  
BUT WHAT PRICKS MORE AND STINGS AND CUTS  
  
I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT  
  
I CAN'T SEE YOU EVER AGAIN   
  
BUT IF I DIDN'T, IT WOULD KILL ME THEN  
  
DESPITE THE SADNESS THAT I SEE  
  
I WAS WRONG; YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME  
  
Inuyasha…  
  
Kikyo…  
  
You…she…  
  
You're holding her…no…you want her…you want her so much…  
  
'Don't you know that I'm the only one who can protect you?'   
  
To protect her…not me…not this time…those words…your words…raining down on me like bullets through my heart. I can't do anything to stop you…I thought…all those times you risked your very life to protect mine…was it all just a lie?   
  
Darkness engulfs me…and so much more…I'm being beaten by pain. Oh, Inuyasha! Please save me, it hurts…but this time it's different…  
  
This time you're the one hurting me…  
  
The scene blurs…no! I can't cry! But…where's this emptiness coming from? Dizzy…I can barely stand…  
  
My breathing is short…with this wrenching pain tearing at me…Oh, Inuyasha…why does it hurt so much?   
  
Oh, God…I could die…I could die right here…would you even notice…would you care?   
  
After everything…you still love her…  
  
FLASH  
  
Inuyasha…I don't like the way you're looking at me…your eyes so full of…  
  
Sadness…  
  
Regret…  
  
Pain…  
  
Please, let me go! Too much…it's all too much…no more, please…  
  
Run…  
  
I've got to run…I've got to get away…yes…hot, salty tears…they sting my pale cheeks…but…nothing compares…to the ice-cold blade of your words…  
  
FLASH  
  
Where am I? My pillow…my bed…my room…so familiar…  
  
'I've decided to go with Kikyo, Kagome'  
  
'Kikyo, I love you!'  
  
Bound by those sharp wires…there's no room for me…I'm trying to…trying so hard to pick myself up…but I can't even move…it's too heavy…it's just too heavy…and I know…I…can't see you again…Inuyasha…we weren't ever meant to…be…  
  
FLASH  
  
The tree near the shrine…it brings stories of fading legends…but it…also brought you…you're real…its shade so light and cool…but nothing can cool the burning pain that's eating me alive…  
  
Mom…she tells me of this tree…of love…of the intricate threads of fate…of the tingling sense of intuition…  
  
'You just know, Kagome. Some things are just meant to be…'  
  
Tears…they've become a part of me…and I cry…I cry because of you…I cry…because…I…I love you? Yes, Inuyasha I love you…I can't see you again…but I want to…yes, I want to see you again…and so I have no choice…  
  
FLASH  
  
You're coming…I can sense it…you're here…are you surprised? The well feels rough…but I don't care…you're here…I want to run away…but…you're here…  
  
Inuyasha, even you are different…I can feel it…the way you stand there with your silver head bowed…you…in your rich, red clothing…you…with your crystal, amber eyes…  
  
I tell you…of love…of fate…of her and me…She loved you…and I love you…but I will always love you, Inuyasha…and if you want…I will always be by your side…  
  
Take my hand, Inuyasha…as long as we have each other…this unbreakable bond between living souls…we'll be able to endure the future…together…  
  
MAYBE ONE DAY, WE WILL SEE  
  
MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL TRULY LOVE ME 


End file.
